


Quiet

by AfterTheTempest (orphan_account)



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: It's a song fic., M/M, Mainly Tucker/Wash others are just mentioned.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-02
Updated: 2014-08-02
Packaged: 2018-02-11 10:34:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2064792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/AfterTheTempest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>(Quiet-LIGHTS)</p>
    </blockquote>





	Quiet

**Author's Note:**

> (Quiet-LIGHTS)

_I'm not yours, and you're not mine_   
_But we can sit and pass the time_   
_No fighting wars, no ringing chimes_   
_We're just feeling fine_

The ship had crashed a few days ago. It was actually peaceful. Tucker sat outside Blue Base, happy to be in the shade. Sighing he flopped onto his back, eyes falling shut. Soft footsteps approached and soon Wash was sitting next to him. No words were spoken, they just sat silently. The sound of Caboose's laughter seemed far off like a soundtrack you turned down to hear game sounds better. It still was kinda nice.

_This is where we're supposed to be_   
_Sitting by a broken tree_   
_No tragedy, no poetry_   
_Just staring at the sky_

Tucker's eyes slowly opened to look up at the sky. It was pretty clear. For the first time since Church (..Epsilon?) had left without a single word things felt okay. A light breeze brushed against his skin and he glanced at Wash for a moment. The older man had his chin tipped up, grey eyes scanning the sky. Moments later Tucker joined him, watching a cloud lazily drift above the canyon.

_I could wait a thousand hours_   
_Stay the same in sun and showers_   
_Pick apart a hundred flowers_   
_Just to be quiet_   
_Tell me when you feel ready_   
_I'm the one, there's not too many_   
_Hold my hand to keep me steady_   
_Just to be quiet_   
_With you_

Wash was picking at blades of grass minutes later, still neither spoke. The shouts of the Red's echoed quietly and Freckles steps echoed soon after. Laughter followed. Washington dropped his hands to rest, still on the grass. Tucker stretched out his arms, brushing Wash's left hand lightly. Quickly, Wash locked their pinkies. It stayed silent and neither minded. War was risky, relationships were risky, and at this point they weren't ready for a risk. So their hands mere connected at the pinkies for now.

_I like it here beside you dear_   
_you're even more than you appear_   
_And in the clouds my head is clear_   
_Every time you say hello_

"Hey." Wash finally broke the silence, looking at Tucker out of the corner of his eye. "Caboose seems to be getting better, don't you think?" A small grin crossed Tucker's lips. For how annoyed Wash seemed to get, he cared. Hell, Tucker knew that he and Caboose gave Wash a lot of shit to deal with but he hadn't left. He was still there. And that had to count for something.

_So here's my heart, and here's my mouth_   
_And I can't help if things come out_   
_'Cause there are words I want to shout_   
_But maybe I'll stay low_

"You seem to be getting better, too," Tucker spoke the words softly, saying something completely different than what he wanted to go with. _'I love you.'_ But really, he felt that what he said had a similar effect. Wash smiled a bit to himself but said nothing. Tucker's mouth opened again and he hesitated, mouth shutting quick. He swallowed thickly. Was it worth it? To say something? He knew Wash cared about him but would it be worth it to try and alter their current relationship. Wash might not want that.

_I could wait a thousand hours_   
_Stay the same in sun and showers_   
_Pick apart a hundred flowers_   
_Just to be quiet_   
_Tell me when you feel ready_   
_I'm the one, there's not too many_   
_Hold my hand to keep me steady_   
_Just to be quiet_

Tucker slid his hand further under Wash's. The older man laced their fingers together, squeezing gently, rubbing his thumb gently against Tucker's own. The younger soldier noted the other man's expression brighten. A small smile crossed his lips, his eyes crinkled at the corners. He blushed, he'd never seen Wash look so genuinely happy. It almost startled him. But he just took a breath to calm himself, rolling onto his side so he could focus his eyes on the blond easier. Almost reading his mind Wash gave his hand a soft squeeze, turning his head to look at Tucker.

_I could wait a thousand hours_   
_Stay the same in sun and showers_   
_Pick apart a hundred flowers_   
_Just to be quiet_   
_Tell me when you feel ready_   
_I'm the one, there's not too many_   
_Hold my hand to keep me steady_   
_Just to be quiet_   
_With you_

"I love you, idiot." Wash merely smiled and leaned over to press a kiss to Tucker's forehead, mumbling an 'I love you too' against the soft skin.


End file.
